


Mysterious and broken

by riverdale1113



Category: River dale
Genre: bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale1113/pseuds/riverdale1113
Summary: Betty goes to college and meets a mysterious Jughead Jones in Creative writing class. He is quite secretive. Can she crack him open?





	1. Chapter 1

Betty was free. She was finally leaving Riverdale. She was heading to NYU to study journalism. She had been put in a dorm with her best friend, Veronica Lodge. Betty could hardly contain her excitement. Her and Veronica drove to NYU together. It was breathtakingly beautiful.   
“Are you excited?” Her best friend asked.   
“Are you kidding? How could you not be?” She answered. 

 

The dorm room was surprisingly small. Enough to fit a bed, dresser, and a few shelves. The added fairy lights and tapestrys. It felt like home already. She layed in her bed, wondering what her sister was doing right now. Betty had an older sister named Polly. She had twins while she was in high school, and our family hasn’t seen her since. It made her sad thinking about it, luckily, Veronica broke into her thoughts.   
“I’m going to get coffee. Want anything?”  
“ I’m okay. I’m going to walk around campus”

Jughead Jones was also going to NYU. Like Betty, he was going to study journalism. With an achololic father and a mother that left him when he was young, he was ready to leave.   
“Let’s go Jones” his best friend, Sweet pea called.  
He loaded the trunk and they left.

 

The first thing he did when he got there was look around. He loved this place. He went to the club festival first. 

Betty forgot about the club festival, so when she noticed the posters she got excited. She looked through, not seeing anything she was in interested in. Then something caught her eye. A newspaper, called the blue and gold. There were 2 people standing, handing flyers out. There was one person looking at the flyers. She headed over.   
“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper. Is this the newspaper?”  
“Yes it is, I’m Kevin, the editor, and this is the photographer, Toni Topaz”   
“ I’m Jughead” the guy standing near the stand said  
She was exicited. He was cute.   
“What do I have to do to join?” She asked Kevin.  
“Yeah, can I join too?” Jughead asked  
“Write a story. Have it ready by tomorrow morning”   
“Okay” Betty and Jughead replied at the same time.  
She was determined. Nobody could get in the way when Betty Cooper was determined.

 

M


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead head to the newspaper to show their work. They then walk together to their first class. Could a relationship be blossoming?

 

 Jughead spent all night working on his article. He couldn’t focus. He kept thinking about that beautiful girl. Betty Cooper, such a beautiful name. He ended up writing about picking the right major. That was important, especially when you don’t have the money for more textbooks. “ Jones, wake up” Sweet pea screams in his ear. Oh, crap. What time is it. 9:30. He was late. He grabbed his half finished article and ran out the door.  

 “You’re so boring! Let’s go party!” Veronica called. “I can’t, V. I have to write an article” Betty responded. But Betty didn’t know what to write. All she could think about was Jughead Jones. He was so cute. She made tea to help her focus. She settled on writing about scholarships. Now all she had to do was write. She finished her article at 11:00 and headed to bed.

 Jughead got to the newspaper office at 10:00 with the help of a map. Betty was already there, having Kevin and Toni read her article. “Impressive” Toni said. “Thank you” Betty replied. Her voice was beautiful. He loved it. “ I have my article too” Jughead said They loved Betty’s article. She was happy. She had made it! She was in the blue and gold! Hopefully Jughead would make it so they could work together. “Wow, this is great” Toni told Jughead. “So, am I in?” Jughead asked. “Yes, both of you are in!” Kevin answered.

 “What’s your major” Jughead asked Betty “Journalism” she said back. “Me too!” He was not suprised. She was in the newspaper. “Maybe we could walk to class together. I mean... if you want to.” “Sure!!... I mean okay” The walk was quiet for the most part, but Betty was determined to get to know him. “So, where did you grow up” she asked. “Maine” he answered. “Me too! Which city?” “Riverdale” he responded. “Me too!” Wow, he must have bee from the southside. “Are you from the southside?”                                         

Yes” he replied. He seemed angry. “I’m from the Northside” she said. 

He couldn’t believe it! They were from the same place. But she was a northsider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty are assigned to write the first article. Jughead can’t stand Betty’s question.

“How old is your dad?”  
“Have you always lived on the Southside?”

Yes she was pretty, but she sure was obnoxious. Her questions were never ending. They were all about the Southside, like if he had joined the Sepernts or the ghoulies. He couldn’t take it. Why couldn’t she SHUT UP. They had an article to work on, that was why they were here, not to question his whole life. 

He wouldn’t answer her. So she kept asking. Betty just wanted to know! She had never really had a real family. Just parents who argue and then, put on a fake smile and pretend it never happened. She wanted to join the serpents, but her mother would have kicked her out. Her friends all only cared about popularity(except Veronica). Her boyfriend had been using her. The only thing she had left was V. 

“Just SHUT UP” Jughead finally shouted. “You are being super annoying. Let’s just finish the article.”

“Alright! I’m so sorry you’re secretive. I’m just trying to get to know my partner!” 

“Well stop trying.” Jughead shouted. 

Betty was a mix of angry and annoyed. He was shouting. All she did was ask questions. Why couldn’t he be civil? She had had it. He could work on this article alone. Betty got up and left without another word. She went back to her dorm room. 

“How did it go with that hottie?” V asked as soon as she walked in. 

“Not good. I asked him one question and he shouted at me. Who does that?”

“I’m sorry. Do you want to bake cookies?” 

Betty hurt herself for years because of her family. The only safe way to calm down was to bake. Veronica knew this.

What just happened? Jughead asked himself. He just raised his voice a little, right? And besides. She had no right to ask him that many questions. He just worked on the article. When he finished, he stopped by his Betty’s dorm to see if she was ok. 

He knocked once. No one answered. He knocked twice. No one answered. Then a raven haired girl came to the door. 

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Yes. Can I talk to Betty, please?”

“Sure” the raven haired girl yelled “Betty! Mystery boy is here” 

Just then, Betty walked in. She wore an apron and held a plate of cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes to a party and gets a little tipsy.

When Betty saw Jughead, Betty said immediately left. Jughead waited for 10 minutes. When he realized she wasn’t coming back, he left too. Betty had a party to prepare for. Tonight was the first party of the year. She didn’t know what to wear. There were two outfits laid out on her bed. One, consisting of a white dress that flows out at the bottom might be too short. The other, a tight blue dress, might be to formal. This was a job for Veronica, she had a great fashion sense.   
“Go with the white dress” Veronica said. And that’s what Betty did. She put on the white dress and slipped on white heels. She was excited. Tonight, she decided, she would not drink, but have fun soberly. Veronica, of course, thought that was not a good idea. But the time came and they left for the party.   
The people at the party were already drunk, despite being there for less than an hour. Veronica grabbed a shot and was gone. Betty was left alone.   
“Jughead. You coming to the party?” Sweet pea asked. A party would be a good escape, he hadn’t even started working on the blue and gold article since that perfect obnoxious princess left.   
“Ya, why not” Jughead promised himself one thing. He would not become drunk. Jughead has an acloholic father, and he knew what a shot could do to you.   
They arrived at the party a couple minutes after B and V. Sweet pea had two shots and was off. Jughead wasn’t sure what to do.   
Betty stood around for ten minutes, and then Veronica came back.   
“Try this! It tastes like yellow!” Veronica was holding a mini glass containing yellow liquid. She never said it was had alcohol, so B tried it. Her throat burned. She felt alive. She needed more of these. She walked around until she found a platter with mini glasses and green liquid. Betty took the platter to V, who said she could have them. B drank them in five minutes. She was dizzy. She needed more. A crowd had gathered around her, and someone came over with a jug of beer that had a large straw. Around her, everyone was chanting. “Drink it, drink it”. Betty loved the crowd. She took the large straw and chugged.   
Jughead was wandering around when he heard the chanting. He followed the noise to a large crowd. Oh no. It was Betty. He had to get her out of there.   
“Betty!” He called. He ran around people and ducked under heads to get to the front. He ran to her.   
“Betty! What are you doing?”   
“Fun..... this.... is fun”   
“Betty you’re drunk. Let’s go.” Jughead needed to get her out of there.   
“Fine party pooper”   
“Okay, lets go”   
Jughead didn’t know where to take her. He didn’t know her dorm number. Veronica was drunk, so she was no help. He took her back to his dorm room, knowing Sweetpea would not be coming home tonight. He gave her a big tee shirt and put it over her dress. She fell asleep in Sweet peas bed. Jughead set an alarm to make sure he woke up before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. This was made at 3am :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty wakes up in Jugheads room.

Jughead woke up before his alarm. He looked at the time 9:30. His alarm would go off in 15 minutes. He turned the alarm off and made coffee. He then sat back down on his bed and watched TV. When the clock ticked noon he decided to make pancakes.   
Betty didn’t remember anything from the night before. She hadn’t realized she wasn’t in her own room all she cared about was her Headache. She looked around, this wasn’t her room. Who’s was it? She glanced around for clues. A Southside Serpent jacket. This is Jugheads room! She stumbled out of bed to the kitchen. There Jughead was standing making pancakes.   
“Are you ok? Do you have a headache?” Jughead asked.   
“Yeah, do you have Advil?” But Jughead was one step ahead of her. There was Advil on the table. She got a glass of water and took the pill.   
“So.... why am I here?” Betty said, breaking the silence.”  
“Last night at the party..... you took one too many shots. Then you chugged a jug of beer. Veronica was drunk too, and you needed to sleep. So I bought you here. I hope that’s okay. We didn’t do anything. You just slept” Jughead answered. That was good. Betty was happy she was taken from that party when she was. She would have have been on the ground. And she was lucky he was there.   
“What time is it?” Betty questioned.   
“1:30” Jughead replied. It was that late? He got the syrup and butter out.  
“Would you like a pancake?”   
“Sure. What toppings do you have?” He looked at his cabinet. Blueberry Syrup, chocolate syurp, peanut butter, and jelly. She chose chocolate syrup and peanut butter. He had the same thing. They sat at the table and talked. Then Jughead remembered. His article was due today! He hadn’t even started.   
“Betty, we need to work on the blue and gold article” He said. Him and abetty worked on the article all day. All they could do was hope it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I hope you like it!


End file.
